


Batgirl+Red Hood

by Lushapana



Category: Batgirl (Comics), Red Hood (Comics)
Genre: F/M, jaybabs - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-11
Updated: 2017-05-14
Packaged: 2018-05-26 04:08:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6223231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lushapana/pseuds/Lushapana
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Red Hood is taking down some thugs, but Batgirl comes in and asks him for some help with something...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Beggining

It has been 2 years since Jason has been revived and the BatFamily already found out he was alive.  
"Well, well,well what do we have here, the Red Hood," said the thug.  
Jason got his gun out and shot him. Then, he moved on to the other thugs, shooting each one in the head. This was too easy thought Jason.  
He was moving on to the last thug, when a batarang flew straight towards his pistol.  
Jason looked up to see Batgirl. The thug was petrified with fear. Batgirl jumped down and kicked the thug, hitting his head hard enough on the concrete to knock him out.  
"C'mon I had him Barbie," Red Hood complained playfully.  
Batgirl, taking the manner more seriously said," You were going to kill him Hood"  
"Gosh, Barbie, I wasn't actually going to kill HIM," Red Hood lied.  
Batgirl scoffed, then looked at him seriously.  
"I didn't come to scold you, I came to... ask you for help,"Batgirl started.  
"Sure, anything," said Jason.  
"My father, Jim Gordon, has gone missing and I think that you'll be able to help me," said Batgirl.  
"Okay, I've been looking for something to do ever since what happened with Roy and Kory," said Jason.  
" Thank you so much, Jay," said Batgirl, trying not to sound too desperate.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There is a follow up already, but it doesn't say there is. Don't worry just click on my account and you will find the rest of the series.


	2. The Corpse

"2 weeks he's been missing. He was last seen going to his apartment. His apartment was investigated, but they found nothing," Batgirl told Red Hood. 

"So, what're we gonna do then? Investigate his apartment? I don't think we're gonna have anymore luck then them," Red Hood replied.

"That's exactly what we're gonna do," smartly replied Batgirl.

"Did you not hear what I just said? We are not gonna have more luck at finding evidence than those detectives," said Red Hood.

"The 16 year old you would've begged to go,"remarked Batgirl.

And with that the two left to go to the commissioner's apartment.

They entered Jim's apartment and looked around. Everything seemed normal, nothing was out of place. There wasn't a speck of evidence. 

"I told you Barbie, no luck," Red Hood said as he was looking under the couch. Batgirl didn't respond. Then, he saw something that looked almost like a hand peering through the uncovered corner of the curtains.

Red Hood went toward the curtains and pulled them back. To see a horrible sight, almost too unberable for even him to look at; the dead corpse of Jim Gordan hanging before him. He gasped.

"What happened? Did you see roach?",teased Batgirl from the other room.

Red Hood didn't know how to respond. How could he just tell her that her father was dead on the balcony?

"Jason?" said Batgirl waiting for a response,"Jason are you alright?".

Then Red Hood took sight of something that made the sight somehow worse;a message, signed from the Joker.

Batgirl walked over to see why he wasn't responding and saw what he did. Her own father hanging from a rope dead on the balcony with "HAHAAHA-Joker" sprayed onto his body.

She was horrified. She covered her face with her hands, so that Red Hood wouldn't see the tear flowing down her cheecks.

Red Hood walked over and tried to wipe her tears away. 

Then, he asked,"Why did you ask for me to come on this mission, why not anybody else?"

"I thought that it would help you after what happened and 'cause you would help me stay steady," replied Batgirl.

"You are helping me. Now it's my turn to help you," Red Hood said that as he kissed her gently on the forehead.


	3. Justice or Vengence?

The two were sitting infrount of the door to Jim Gordon's apartment.  
"I'm so sorry for what happened Barbie," Red Hood told her.  
"No it's..it's okay. As long as we get justice for him,"Batgirl responded.  
She's been acting out of character a lot lately Red Hood thought.  
Suddenly they heard rattling from inside the apartment. The two went inside to check it out and found a note written in blood reading,"Is it Justice or Vengence you seek? Come and get me at the abandoned recycling center near the docks. HAHAHAHAHA-Joker".  
Batgirl and Red Hood left to the recycling center. Batgirl actually seemed like she was out to get vengeance and Red Hood didn't like to see Barbara that way, but he just shut his mouth and went with whatever she said. He didn't want to make anything worse for her. But he still felt like he should say something.  
Once they got to the recycling center Jason couldn't hold back the thought that it seemed like a trap. Batgirl just ignored him.  
They slowly crept past the back door and opened it. To see him. The Joker and his sidekick Harley Quinn. At first the job seemed easy. Until dozens of Joker Clan Members crept out of the shadows with baseball bats and crowbars.  
Eager for justice Batgirl ran straight towards the Joker, only to be engulfed in Joker Clanners whom she was wiping out like dissolving paper with water.  
Soon, some Clanners started to attack Red Hood who, with pleasure, shot and killed them. Batgirl didn't even seem to be bothered by it. The two were fighting with all they had, but the Clanners kept on coming.  
Eventually they were far too outnumber and knocked out.  
Red Hood woke up, his weapons and gear were all gone. He was still in the recycling center, but now he was strapped to a chair. What freaked him out most was a beep, a familiar beep, the same beep that he heard before his death, the beeping of a bomb.  
He looked to the side to see Batgirl in the same condition as himself, already awake. And he saw a bomb 20 minutes on the clock.  
"Barbara..," Red Hood started.  
"It's my fault, I was too blinded by my rage to think. I wasn't fighting for justice. What I wanted was revenge. I failed. I failed my dad, I failed Bruce, I failed myself, and I failed y-"  
"Barbara, you didn't fail me. You helped me understand everything you guys did about me. To see you acting like me, reckless and full of rage, made me understand. It's kinda funny how I realize that the last 17 minutes of my life," said Red Hood.  
Batgirl was silent for a while. Then she replied,"No, Jason, you're not gonna die,"  
Batgirl wiggled he feet until she could stand up. Then, with all her force she jumped and broke the chair. She was free. She ran toward a crowbar on the floor and brought it over to the bomb. 15 minutes.  
Batgirl broke open the bomb with the crowbar and-  
"Not so fast, did you really think Harls and I would miss the fireworks?", said the Joker.  
Batgirl gasped. She turned around to see the Joker.  
"I designed the bomb myself, so do you really think it would be a good idea to try to disable it?" Joker continued.  
"Why are you here? How do you disable the bomb? Tell me now!" Batgirl demanded.  
"Like I said we wanted to see the fireworks and it would be fun to see you try to stop them," said the Joker.  
Batgirl ran up to the Joker and he shot at her. She dodged it. Joker kept on shooting at her and she kept dodging it.  
"Y'know there's only 12 minutes left 'till the whole place goes kablooie!" Harley told Red Hood.  
"BG this isn't productive!" Red Hood told Batgirl.  
"Don't worry I know what I'm doing," Batgirl responded as she dodged another bullet.  
Harley laughed as she said," You girlfriend, Bratgirl, eventually gonna get shot y'know,".  
Girlfriend? Harley must be really crazy after all thought Red Hood.  
Bullet shells were scattering everywhere as Batgirl gracefully dodged each bullet. Until she hid behide the bomb with 6 minutes left.  
"Well I guess she couldn't wait for the show," Joker cackled as he shot towards a wire.  
Batgirl tilted the bomb, with all her strength, and the bullet hit a different wire. The bomb stopped counting down. Joker/Batgirl disabled it.  
"No! You ruined everything! You party pooper!" Joker yelled at Batgirl.  
Joker shot his gun at Red Hood, but Harley was in the way and fell on him, breaking the chair letting him free.  
Batgirl threw the crowbar and broke Joker's gun. Red Hood ran up and kicked Joker. Causing him to hit his head hard enough on the concrete to knock him out.  
The turned Joker in and things started to turn back to normal.  
But Red Hood had this new feeling for her, he loved her. She understood him. Batgirl felt a new way for Red Hood too, like he understood her. She loved him back. Soon they confessed and are even happier now.


End file.
